


you're a song that would play forever

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, First Meetings, Jae is a film student, M/M, They're cute, YoungK is a solo musician, as always, based on that one news article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: He settles on his seat, waiting for takeoff. However, he’s disturbed by someone tapping on his shoulder. He takes off one earbud and looks up to see a guy staring at him.A very cute guy.“I…I’m sitting on the window seat, but yeah,” the guy says, gesturing to Jae’s long legs.“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Jae replies as he does his best to move his legs out of the way. It was hard but the guy gets to his seat, and that’s the important thing.





	you're a song that would play forever

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i'm back with some jaehyungparkian

Jae’s so excited to go back to California. After two semesters in Toronto, he can now go back to his homeland, finally.

 

Don’t get him wrong—he loved meeting new people and learning new things, but you can’t blame him for hating the cold. And miss LA’s heat. And his family, of course.

 

Like they say, you can take the boy out of LA, but you can’t take LA out of the boy.

 

So here he is, waiting for his flight back home. He’s reading up on the notes he wrote on his film classes and the ones about the films he saw in a prestigious film festival he went to.

 

Yes, he’s learned a lot in Toronto, but he really can’t wait to go home and use all the things he learned.

 

He hears his flight get called.  _ Ah, finally. _

 

He gets up from his seat and goes to the boarding gate, smiling widely at the counter attendant, despite the fact that it’s five in the morning.

 

Finally, he gets inside the plane, finds his seat, and stows his bag in the overhead bin. He sits down and prepares for the long flight ahead. Earbuds attached to his phone, the music playing, and airplane mode turned on. His flight playlist consists of songs of one artist he found on Soundcloud a year ago.

 

He settles on his seat, waiting for takeoff. However, he’s disturbed by someone tapping on his shoulder. He takes off one earbud and looks up to see a guy staring at him.

 

A very cute guy.

 

“I…I’m sitting on the window seat, but yeah,” the guy says, gesturing to Jae’s long legs.

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Jae replies as he does his best to move his legs out of the way. It was hard but the guy gets to his seat, and that’s the important thing. He nods his thanks then looks out of the window. Jae goes back to his music.

 

After the flight attendants‘ instructions about safety precautions, the plane takes off. Jae opens his notebook again, making new notes as he continues to listen to music.

 

The first half of the flight goes like that, with Jae listening to music, and his seatmate staring out the window, occasionally writing on a notepad.

 

Jae is so close to falling asleep but someone taps on his shoulder again. He looks at his seatmate with heavy eyes, while the guy sports a sheepish smile. Jae takes off an earbud, again.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just wanna ask...who are you listening to? Your music’s kinda loud so I got curious,” the guy says.

 

Well, Jae’s kinda bummed that his sleep is interrupted, but it’s kinda fine, because it’s about… “Oh, YoungK! He’s this artist on Soundcloud...” Jae starts to gush about YoungK, how good his music is, and how much the artist helped him through tough times.

 

“I want to thank him somehow, you know, for helping me in some way. For helping me to feel a lot better when the going gets tough. And… I’m a film student and I told to myself that I’ll get him to sing the whole soundtrack of my first film. Maybe let him do the scoring, too,” he says fondly.

 

Jae turns to look at the guy again (because he looked away dreamily when he started talking about YoungK), only to see the guy’s red face. He looks like he’s about to cry.

 

Damn, did Jae really bore the guy to tears?

 

“A-are you okay?” he says with a small voice.

 

The guy seems to get himself together, nodding and smiling at Jae,

 

“Yeah, ‘course. It just sounds nice - it’s nice that YoungK’s music makes you feel better. I’m sure he’ll like that, what you said about your first film.”

 

“Yeah, I hope so, too. I hope I could see him live someday.”

 

After that, they start talking about different stuff. The guy - Brian Kang, he said his name is - knows a lot about games, anime, manga, and music. He also has Korean parents, but is born and raised in Toronto. The rest of the flight goes like that, them talking as if they’ve known each other for a long time. They don’t notice the plane landing until the captain announces it.

 

They get out of the plane together, get their luggages together, until they have to go on their separate ways. Jae’s parents are waiting for him somewhere, and Brian is -

 

“Wait, what are you even here for?” Jae suddenly blurts out.

 

Brian looks hesitant but still answers, “Uh, a business trip, of sorts?”

 

Jae chuckles and shakes his head at the answer. “Cryptic much?”

 

“I really don’t know how to categorize it, so yeah. Business trip, it is. I just hope it goes well,” Brian says sheepishly.

 

“Whatever it is, I hope it goes well then, Brian,” Jae says with a huge smile. Brian smiles just as widely. They keep on smiling at each other until a loud honk breaks the spell.

 

Jae would know that honk anywhere - after all, it’s the honk that embarrassed him and his older sister back in grade and middle school. It’s Jae’s dad’s car.

 

“Ah, that’s my ride. I need to get going,” Jae says reluctantly as he starts to walk away, waving at Brian.

 

“Okay. Welcome back home, Jae!” Brian replies with a wave and a small smile.

 

“Welcome to the City of Angels, Brian Kang!” Jae shouts.

 

He thinks he hears a faint, “Yeah, I even met one!” as Brian’s response, but he isn’t sure.

 

It’s only when he’s back in his old bedroom that he realized - he didn’t get any of Brian’s contact information. He should’ve gotten it while he can, Jae thinks as he opens his phone and opens Twitter.

 

Before he could search for any Brian Kang, however, he sees a tweet from YoungK.

 

**YoungK** _ @youngk93 _

_   
_ My seatmate on the plane loves my music. And gushed about it. To me.

 

Jae blinks. Then blinks again. And reads the tweet one more time.

 

What did Jae just read? WHAT?

 

Brian is YoungK???

 

He goes to YoungK’s account and sees another tweet. This time, the tweet has picture - a picture of LAX, right where he and Brian separated ways earlier. It has a caption:

 

_ I met an angel at the City of Angels. _

 

What the fuck?

 

Goddammit, Jae thinks. He goes to YoungK’s - or Brian’s, whatever - DMs and types:

Dude. Jae here. Why didn’t you tell me?

_ me 10:15 _

 

He sees typing bubbles on Brian’s side.

 

Shit.

Shit, I posted on the wrong account.

I’m really sorry, Jae. I meant to tell you before we separate ways but I

Chickened out, I guess?

God, that’s a lame excuse I know

But please, know that I’m really sorry

_ YoungK 10:16 _

 

At this point, Jae’s just mortified as he remembers the things he said about YoungK to apparently, YoungK himself. He sighs as he types a reply.

 

Look, maybe we can just forget about all of this?

_ me 10:18 _

 

No, please

I’m really moved and happy that my music helped you.

That really made my day, Jae. That means the world to me.

Please, can we start over?

_ YoungK 10:19 _

 

Yeah, yeah, okay.

I guess I’m just mortified that I fanboyed over YoungK to

Y’know

YoungK himself

Where did you even get that name?

_ me 10:20 _

 

Jae just can’t help but be curious, now that everything’s kinda cleared up. Thank the Lord and Jesus that Brian didn’t think that he’s creepy, or something.

 

_ *laughing emoji* _

I’m really flattered and happy about that. No need to be embarrassed, Jae.

Well, uh, Younghyun is my Korean name so

Young(hyun)K(ang) 

_ YoungK 10:21 _

 

Hey.

Wanna know why I’m in LA?

_ YoungK 10:22 _

 

Oh, that makes sense.

Yeah, sure, tell me.

So much for being cryptic earlier, Brian.

_ me 10:23 _

 

Jae chuckles at Brian’s reply - a GIF of someone rolling their eyes. Then a message follows.

 

Yeah, yeah

Uh, I have a meeting with a label exec tomorrow

I might get signed if everything goes well.

_ YoungK 10:25 _

 

Holy shit!

That’s cool! I’m sure you’ll get signed. I’ll make a petition if you aren’t, swear.

_ me 10:26 _

 

_ *laughing emoji* _

You silly.

Thanks for the faith, though.

I needed that.

_ YoungK 10:27 _

 

Like I told you earlier

Your music is something else 

It deserves to be heard by the world.

_ me 10:28 _

 

Thanks so much, Jae

Uh

Can I

Uh

Can we meet again?

_ YoungK 10:29 _

 

Of course!

I’ll tour you, if you want.

_ me 10:30 _

 

I want that

When can we meet?

I’m free until 5 pm tomorrow

I’m sure you want to spend time with your fam today

_ YoungK 10:31 _

 

Yeah, that’s true.

Then maybe we can meet around 11? 

Where are you staying anyway?

_ me 10:32 _

_ [location shared] _

_ YoungK 10:33 _

 

Oh, that’s quite near my house

Let’s meet at 11 by the lobby, then?

_ me 10:34 _

 

Ok, I’ll be there

Excited to see you again, Jae

♡

_ YoungK 10:35 _

 

Yeah

See you tomorrow, Brian!

_ me 10:36 _

 

Jae hesitates a bit before sending it back.

 

♡

_ me 10:37 _

**Author's Note:**

> they get together  
> brian gets signed  
> jae graduates and makes his first film (with brian making the soundtrack, ofc)  
> in my head they became a music-film power couple  
> aaayyyyeeee
> 
> scream at me on twt: @shewritesfics


End file.
